


come back to me

by whisperedwords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Killer Frost!Caitlin, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin Snow died in that explosion. He lost his best friend and the woman he loved all at once, and nothing was going to bring her back.<br/>Except, of course, for when she comes back.</p>
<p>(or the Killer Frost au that absolutely no one asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> this did NOT turn out like i wanted it to so please let me know if it's OOC/inaccurate/bad! this my first cisco/caitlin fic—but definitely not my last. (unbeta'd, i have no affiliation with the CW/The Flash/any of these characters, etc.) (please don't sue me)

Cisco first sees her post-accident when she attacks STAR Labs. It’s been weeks since the breakout that had released  _countless_  metahumans into their space, stealing guns and shutting down the whole place for two weeks. In a streak of luck—Cisco tries to avoid thinking about that pun—Barry runs him and Dr. Wells out before the explosion. Caitlin had been inside, trapped in the tiny closet she had so long ago hidden with Barry in. He wasn’t fast enough.

Caitlin Snow died in that explosion. No one was the same. Barry refused to talk about it, forcing himself to go to impossible lengths to make himself better, Wells lost his composure and began to start going further and further away from their path, and Cisco—well, Cisco had barely said a word since it all went down. He lost his best friend and the woman he loved all at once, and nothing was going to bring her back.

Except, of course, for when she comes back. She shows up a few days after her funeral, where Cisco had desperately tried to hold back tears while listening to Barry talk about how amazing of a woman she was, and how bright her future was going to be. Cisco couldn’t read his eulogy. He stopped sleeping. So it’s when he’s attempting to pull the all-nighter of his life trying to figure out how the prisons beneath them had shut down when she walks in.

Cisco screams. Caitlin—or, what  _looks_  like Caitlin—turns her head sharply, eyes piercing and blue and terrifyingly nothing like the warm brown he remembers. She paces towards him, and suddenly it’s  _freezing_ , and belatedly he remembers that when a ghost enters the room, the temperature drops. (The one good thing that watching  _Supernatural_  did for him.)

"Caitlin?" He asks tentatively, and the blue eyes narrow.

"Where is Wells." She replies, her voice hollow and nothing like what he’s memorized and kept close to his heart for years. He sits there, numb with shock. " _Where is Wells_ ,” Caitlin repeats, shriller than before, and Cisco shakes his head.

"He’s—he’s not here, Caitlin—"

"I’m not Caitlin!" She roars. He falls silent immediately. "Caitlin Snow is gone. She died in the explosion."

"I know." Cisco says quietly. "I watched them lower her into the ground. I watched them pour dirt all over her coffin and I watched her family  _cry_  because she’s gone and she’s never coming back, not even as a  _ghost_ —” She interrupts him by laughing bitterly. It throws him off.

"I’m not a ghost." The woman snaps, and before Cisco can ask, she lifts a hand and fires a blast of ice from her palm, and  _what_? “Your cold gun. The one you made to put Barry Allen down if he ever went  _rogue_? Is in me now.” She stalks over to where Cisco is currently immobile with shock. “Remember when Barry ran you out? When the building shut down and he couldn’t get back in and you all  _left me_  here? Well your friend Captain Cold,” she sneers the name, “he pointed the gun at me and he fired and for some reason it didn’t kill me. I wanted it to—I  _begged_  him to kill me, to please spare me, but he didn’t. He fired again. And again. Until he aimed a blast at my heart and froze me solid. Your beams, Cisco? They changed me. My DNA is altered, now, and I’m—I’m this.” She gestures to her body, which has paled to a horrifying light blue. “So _thank you_ ,” She continues, getting close enough to press her chilled hand over his heart, “ _thank you_ for turning me into this monster.” Her voice is sharp and cold and it feels like a knife to the ribcage. Cisco feels like he can’t breathe.

"Caitlin…"

"Shut up!" Caitlin’s voice is now a shriek, and she digs her nails into his chest. It hurts.

"You’re not going to hurt me." He says through the sharp pain. Her face comes even closer, eyes inquiring and cold and angry. He’s never been more afraid in his life. "The Caitlin I love wouldn’t do that."

"The Caitlin you love is  _dead_. Gone. I’m all that’s left.”

"But you look just like her." In a moment of blind love, he lifts his hand and rests it against her cheek. It’s cold, and he wants to draw it away, but doesn’t. All he does is rub the pad of his thumb gently against her chilled skin. "You’re so beautiful, Cait. I’m so sorry we left you behind. I’m sorry I did this to you…"

"Cisco." She warns, and suddenly her voice isn’t so cold, and the hollowness has begun to fade away.

"You don’t have to be like this, Caitlin. You don’t have to go after Wells. Come back to us.  _Please_.”

"I can’t." Her voice breaks. "Cisco, have you looked at what he’s done to you? What he’s done to  _us_? He set up the Particle Accelerator explosion that killed Ronnie, and he had us slaving over Barry, who’s still in the dark about what happened before the accident, and he’s—I can’t come back, I  _can’t_  forgive him, not after all this.”

"You don’t need to kill him, Caitlin! You can help change him. Please. I need you back. I miss you. God, I miss you so much, every goddamn day, and you didn’t—you never knew—" Cisco stops. "I  _love you_ , Caitlin. And I didn’t get the chance to save you then, but please,  _please_  let me save you now.” Caitlin removes her hand from his chest, and it’s then that he notices the way she’s shaking.

"I—I’ve killed people, Cisco. I’ve done so many horrible things…" She trails off, looking at him the way he remembers she used to when she’d have flashbacks about Ronnie. When he was the one comforting her.

"Then turn over a new leaf," He replies gently, starting to get up from his chair and move towards her. "I’m here with you always." Almost immediately after the words leave his lips, she falls to the floor in a half-hysteric heap. Cisco falls next to her, gathering her into his arms and holding onto her as the shaking continues.

"I’m sorry, Cisco, I’m sorry." Her voice is weak and full of tears and all he can do is stroke her hair soothingly. He’s sorry, too.


End file.
